Back in LA
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Sequel to The Hookup. Matt and Emily continue their relationship back in LA.
1. Two days later

Back in LA: This is the follow up to the story "The Hook-up".

I own nothing, if I did Standoff would have a long run and the actors would get big pay raises for their wonderful talent. Fox gets all the credit for the creation of this show and the casting of the actors. They own everything.

Ch. 1 Two days later

Matt and Emily returned the previous day from their trip. They got back to LA in the morning and after both went to their separate homes, they agreed to meet that evening at a hotel on the outskirts of LA at 9pm. Emily was relieved to be home, but was scared at how they were going to keep it a secret. She was good at keeping secrets, but she wasn't sure if Matt was. It was 8:00. She knew she needed to quickly pack her overnight bag if she was going to meet Matt on time. Did she want to meet him on time? Was she really going to continue this? Could she really do the just sex thing? She questioned her own motives while she threw her favorite pair of jeans into her apple red quilted bag. She added her dusty purple tank top and toiletries before zipping it up and sighing at her situation. She should call Matt and tell him she wasn't coming. No, she can't do that, besides she wanted to see him again, touch him again and feel his body against hers. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. She grabbed her bag and keys and left her apartment anxious to get to the Westin, hoping Matt was already there.

Matt was a little more carefree about the whole thing. He threw a pair of jeans into his bag. Jeans that were a little worn, but not enough that Cheryl would tell him about his wardrobe choice. He added a deep red shirt that he knew Emily liked on him, she had mentioned it once when they were at Sloan's and she had had a little too much to drink. He smiled at the memory. A drunken Emily, that was fun, but it would be more fun now that they were sleeping together. He added his toothbrush and other toiletries before throwing in a box of condoms. Hey you can never be too safe he thought. She probably won't think about them. I can't wait to see her naked again. She is so hot. He zipped his bag and then grabbing his keys made his way to his car. Once inside he pressed speed dial 1 on his phone. She answered on the 3rd ring.

" Where are you?" He asked hoping she didn't beat him there and talk herself out of this.

"Just left my place. What about you?" She responded with anticipation in her voice.

"Just left myself. Are you going to wait for me if you get there first?" He asked hoping she would.

"No, I think I'll just get a room and call you with the number." She replied sounding as though she had already thought this through.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Matt said, the thrill of this hidden adventure getting his adrenaline flowing.

"See you soon." Emily stated with more calmness than she felt before flipping her phone shut.

Emily arrived at the hotel 10 minutes before Matt. She got the room key and headed to the room. She had a surprise for him and hoped he didn't get there too soon. She picked up her phone and sent a text message. Room 312 it simply said. She changed into a sexy teddy she happened to buy the last time she was in Victoria's Secret hoping she would have the chance to wear it. It was lacy, red and very revealing. It had a sheer robe that really covered nothing, but was pretty over top of the teddy. He should like this she thought before reprimanding herself with why do I care what he thinks. Its just sex. Very good sex.

A knock at the door startled Emily out of her thoughts. She slowly went to the door checking to make sure it was Matt before opening it. She stood behind it opening it enough to let him in, but not show off her surprise just yet. Matt entered the room dropping his bag on the floor and turning to look at her. She bit her lower lip as he let his eyes wander up and down her body. He motioned for her to turn around so he could get the whole view and she obliged him. He let out a loud whistle signaling his approval and she let out a laugh. He picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down gently before joining her. They had sex before falling asleep in each other's arms.

This was the direction of Matt's thoughts when she walked in the next morning. It was two days after the last night on assignment and he couldn't wait to be with her again even though they just left each other an hour ago. How had he beaten her there, she left before him? He was worrying. Its just sex, why does she get to me like this. He noticed her walking down the hall. That tank top looks good on her. I wish she'd take the jacket off. Maybe if I drop my pen, I can get a look down her shirt. He was clearly distracted when Emily walked up.

"Matt. Matt. Flannery!" She practically yelled to get his attention. When he looked up, she continued, "I stopped and got coffee. Here. Two sugars, one cream right?" Why do I know how he takes his coffee? That was such a girlfriend thing to do and I'm not that. I'm not his girlfriend. Its just sex. Matt's ramble caused her to turn away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, that's right. Same as you. I, uh, I was wondering where you got to. I thought we'd have to call out a search party. You're never late and you were close today. I can't believe it. I beat Emily Lehman to work. I'm in shock." This little speech earned him a punch in the arm before she sat down to begin the paperwork from their field assignment. They spent the next hour trying to ignore each other and get their paperwork done without distraction. Matt kept glancing over at Emily and she kept glancing at him. Finally Matt moved closer to her so he could at least bump into her and let those moments satisfy his need to touch her. This was the scene Frank came upon. He didn't realize they worked on paperwork together. He needed a partner like Emily.

"Hey Flannery, Where were you last night?" Frank inquired searching Matt's face for any sense of a lie when he turned around. He and Matt had been friends for a long time and he knew when he was hiding something.

"Nowhere. I just went home, had a few beers, watched the game and went to bed." Matt responded nonchalantly. Emily was thankful that Matt had thought of something. She was holding her breath thankful that she was going unnoticed. She could feel her face turning red as she continued to do her paperwork. Frank thought something was going on, but Matt didn't give any of his normal signs of lying so he let it go.

"I'm getting fresh meat today. His name is Duff. You want to come help break him in downstairs with some paintball?" Frank asked eyeing Matt suspiciously.

"Sure. Emily, you'll finish this right?" Matt questioned jumping out of his seat to head downstairs.

"I always do now don't I?" She replied with an annoyed smile on her face. With that Matt and Frank left heading to the kill house while Emily was thankful to have some time alone to collect their thoughts.

It was a slow day at CNU. Matt spent most of the day with HRT and Emily spent it teaching her classes and completing Matt's paperwork. Mid-afternoon Matt returned asking her if she could come with him for a minute. They walked into a conference where Matt closed all of the blinds before cornering Emily and kissing her. She responded for a minute before regaining her thoughts.

"Matt, we're at work." She pleaded.

"I know, but I needed to touch you." He responded using his negotiator tone hoping he could convince her to head to a nearby supply closet.

" I want to touch you too, but we have to have self-control. I'm going back to work." She said as she walked out of the room leaving him to follow like a lost puppy dog.

They finished the day without really saying much. As she prepared to leave, Emily placed a small, yellow post-it note before him. It simply read, Westin, 9pm. She left with a simple, "See you later." Matt grinned as he read the note knowing that he would be there early tonight waiting on her.


	2. A Week Later

Chapter 2: A week later

Emily and Matt had been so busy with work related crises that they had had little time together over the past week. It was Friday and they were not on call this weekend. Matt had a plan for a weekend away; unfortunately he neglected to let Emily in on it. She had dinner plans with Lia, the new computer tech. Emily remembered being new herself so she tried to make others feel welcome. It was one of the things Matt liked about her. She walked by with those white pants on that drove him crazy. Those pants covered the curves of her hips and behind very well. The top she had on was making him think thoughts he shouldn't be having at work. He got up and followed her down the hallway. She had a class in an hour if they didn't get called out to a crisis. Plenty of time, he thought. She knew he was following her and waited until they were far enough away from Cheryl's office and most of the desks of their co-workers before she stopped and turned around smiling.

"Flannery where do you think your going?" She asked knowing that he was dying to touch her. Matt grabbed her arm looking around to make sure no one was watching and pulled her into a storage closet. Once inside, Matt pinned Emily up against a wall and began placing passionate kisses on her lips.

"Matt, Matt, Matt!" Emily tried to exclaim in between his kisses.

"Emily." Matt whined, "I haven't touched you in a week, I need to feel you." He began kissing her again.

"Matt, we're at work. This can wait." Emily reminded him.

"Emily, the door's locked. We haven't had sex in a week. And you look so hot." Matt said trying to convince her to give in by placing kisses on her neck.

"Fine, if you promise we won't get caught." Emily stated biting her bottom lip nervously. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

"I'll do my best." Matt replied hoping no one would come in because he knew Emily wouldn't ever have sex with him again if they got caught.

They quickly removed their tops and Emily wrapped her legs around Matt and he lifted her up bracing her against the shelves. The quickly had sex to the relief of both of them. Once finished as they were getting dressed again, Matt revealed his plans for the weekend.

"Hey do you want to go away for the weekend?" Matt asked trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"I can't tonight, I have plans." She said buttoning her pants and zipping them up.

She looked at Matt and saw the disappointed look that quickly crossed his face.

"What did you have planned?" She tried, knowing he had already had someplace in mind.

"Nothing, we haven't been together in a while and I thought going out of town for two nights of hot sex might be fun. It's okay though. No problem." Matt answered tucking his shirt in and checking the hallway before exiting the closet. Emily pulled her hair back before walking out of the closet to her class. She would deal with Matt later.

An hour later Lia joined Emily in her classroom.

"Hey Emily, would you mind if we reschedule tonight?" Lia asked hesitantly.

"Why, what' going on?" Emily questioned thinking Matt put her up to it.

"Well, this really cute guy from HRT asked me out and I want to go, but I don't want you to be upset with me." Lia informs her hoping she'll say it's fine.

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll go out to eat one night next week. I'll make other plans." Emily smiled as she walked away knowing exactly who she wanted those plans to be with. She walked to the cubicle she shared with Matt to find it empty much to her disappointment. She waited fifteen minutes before calling him. Matt looked down at the window on his phone with a grin. He turned away before answering so that Frank wouldn't see his expression as he spoke.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked quietly hoping Frank wasn't listening.

"My plans for tonight changed. Do you still want to get away with me?" Emily questioned trying to figure out where he would want to take her.

"What, your boyfriend canceled on you?" Matt teased.

"No, Lia did. She apparently has a date and forgot all about me." Emily said.

"Can you be ready by 6?" Matt questioned knowing he was beginning to have feelings for this woman. Shrugging the thought off, he added, "You have a bikini right?"

Emily laughed, "Why would I need that, we're just going for the sex?" She whispered aware that others might hear her.

"I thought a hotel on the beach might be fun for a change, it's out where no one from here will see us." Matt was whispering now too.

"I'll be ready at 6. Pick me up at my place." And with that she hung up the phone eagerly anticipating her weekend getaway with this man who did funny things to her insides.


	3. Weekend Getaway

Back in LA: Ch. 3- Weekend getaway PG-13 rating

Emily was pacing the floor in her living room. It was 5:55. Matt would be there in a matter of minutes. What was she doing? She was going away with her partner for the weekend. What was she thinking? She shouldn't be doing this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 5:58 pm. He was early. It was just a few minutes, but he was never early. Emily's palms were sweating when she opened the door. He stood there leaning against the side of the door nonchalantly. He had on a well-fitted pair of jeans and a dark gray button-up shirt. It was her favorite. His hair looked wet like he had just taken a shower. He looked hot. Emily was speechless. Matt smiled at his partner taking in her in. Emily had chosen a white button-up shirt with a yellow tank top under it and a pair of jeans that made Matt crazy when she turned around to grab her bag.

"I take it you're ready." Matt stated, eager to get their trip on underway.

"Yeah, I think I have everything." She said trying not to show him how nervous she was about this weekend.

"Good, I can't wait to see you in that bikini!" Matt thought out loud causing Emily to blush slightly.

"Let's go." Emily smiled feeling the butterflies in her stomach starting to rise. Matt took her bag as she locked the door of her apartment. When he tried to take it back, he grabbed her hand instead and grinned. Emily felt the tingle that rushed up her arm at his touch and shivered slightly. Matt liked the feel of her hand in his. He unlocked the car and put her bag in the trunk as she slid into the passenger's side. Matt got in the driver's seat and started the car. He smiled at Emily and placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her before pulling out of his parking spot in front of her apartment building.

They drove along for a while in silence. Matt flipped on the radio to cover their lack of conversation. Emily stared out the window watching the scenery go by. They had never had an awkward moment like this, except the first time they slept together. She looked over at him to find that he was glancing at her.

"Emily, are you okay?" Matt asked sensing something was on her mind.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" She replied shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"If you didn't want to come and you don't want to do this we can go back now." Matt responded a little hurt by her actions.

"Matt, no. It's not that. I want to go, but I just don't know how to do this. You know it's like going into a convent knowing that you can't have sex and yet wanting to so bad you don't care about the oath you took. Does that make sense?" She inquired biting her lower lip.

"Yeah a little I guess. You're having doubts. We can go back if you want." Matt said a little disappointed. Emily took Matt's hand in hers and looked at him. She sighed and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Matt, I don't want to go back. I like being with you. I'm excited we can be together and not have to worry about touching too much for once. But I'd be lying if I said I don't have doubts." On the last word she leaned over and kissed his cheek to emphasize her point. Matt smiled and pulled her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on it.

"Good, because I don't want to go back, I've been looking forward to seeing you in that bikini Lia told me you had since you agreed to go with me." He laughed as he looked at her. Emily leaned towards him and spoke seductively in his ear, "That would mean we'd have to leave the room, and I wasn't planning on much of that." She moved back to her seat with a huge grin on her face. Matt looked at her and smiled. He was looking forward to getting to the hotel even more than before. He put his foot down on the accelerator to get there faster.

They pulled into a small beachfront hotel a little while later. They grabbed their bags and went inside to check in. Emily was surprised when the desk attendant said they were in the suite. Matt smiled and pulled out his credit card to pay for the room. Emily didn't argue. She figured she'd have plenty of other hotel visits to pay for. The couple walked over to the elevators and got inside. Matt took Emily's hand once they were inside. He placed a kiss of desire on her lips as she let her bag fall to the floor so she could wrap her arms around his neck. The door opened and the couple made their way to the room. Once inside, Emily dropped her bag as soon as the door shut and lunged at Matt. He caught her with one arm and pulled her against him. He dropped his bag before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He carefully set her down before removing the shirt she had already unbuttoned on the way to the arena for their activities for the night. Emily pulled the covers down on the bed and lied down. Matt lied down beside her encircling her waist with his arm and drawing her close to him.

"Aren't you glad you came now?" He asked as he kissed her lips.

"Matt, I wanted to come here with you. Now shut up and kiss me!" She said as she pulled him over on top of her. She let her hands roam his naked back as he kissed her neck. He slid his hand under her shirt and lifted her gently to remove her top. They continued removing each other's clothing until they were both naked. Emily flipped Matt over wanting to be in control. Matt hungrily kissed her wanting to move to the next level in this game. Emily continued to kiss him and Matt flipped her back over taking control back. He couldn't wait much longer to feel her body as one with his. The couple made love long into the night and fell asleep holding onto one another knowing that in the morning they would have the whole day alone together without interruption.


	4. Dream World

Back in L.A. Chapter 4: Dream World

Emily awoke exactly where she fell asleep, Matt's arm draped over her as well as his leg. She carefully moved her body underneath him so that she could look at him. She ran her hand up and down his arm thinking about the events leading up to this moment. They had really decided to have a relationship and keep it secret. It was a little overwhelming to think that everything could come apart with one slip up. She inhaled deeply unaware of the fact that Matt had awoken next to her and lie there watching her lost in her thoughts. He believed that she was even more beautiful when she would bite her bottom lip like she was doing now. He knew she was contemplating something, but was not sure if he wanted to hear it or not. He decided that distraction was the best cure for whatever it was that was had her brain working overtime so he placed a light kiss on her cheek. Emily smiled a little smile as Matt used his legs and arms to pull her close. He gently kissed the tip of her nose before capturing her lips and allowing his mouth to fully cover hers. She reciprocated the kisses running her hands across his chest. Emily rolled over on her back pulling Matt on top of her. They made love with the passion they had been storing up for the few hours they slept.

"Matt." Emily said softly as she rested with her head on Matt's well-formed chest.

"Yeah Emily." Matt responded hoping that she wasn't over-thinking this whole sex thing.

"I think we need to get up." She stated running her hand up and down his arm.

"Nope. Getting out of bed is overrated." Matt sighed content to hold her all day.

"It's getting late in the morning and I don't want to spend all day in bed. I want to go to the beach. Now get up." Emily demanded climbing out of bed and pulling the sheet with her leaving Matt to follow reluctantly.

After their shower, Matt went into the bedroom to find his swimming trunks as Emily had convinced him that a day at the beach would be worth his effort. He got dressed and waited for Emily to appear from the bathroom. The door opened and Matt's jaw dropped. He had seen Emily without any clothes on, but that turquoise blue bikini accentuated every curve of her body. She was gorgeous. Emily smiled when she noticed Matt's reaction.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor Flannery." Emily exclaimed before coming over to stand in front of Matt.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the beach after all." Matt stated a little nervous about how good she looked in that bathing suit.

"I think it'll be fine." Emily beamed before throwing her sunscreen, towel, keys and cell into her beach bag. She grabbed a towel for Matt and added it to her bag before tying her sarong around her waist, taking Matt's hand and heading out the door and down to the beach.

Emily found the perfect spot and set down her bag. Matt was well aware of the men staring at her as they walked by so as she looked out at the vast blue in front of her, he encircled her waist with his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Staking your claim, Flannery?" Emily questioned with a grin.

"No, what are you talking about?" Matt asked releasing her from his hold disappointed that she seemed to not want to be there.

"You know what Matt, its just sex. Like all of these women aren't looking at you too." Emily responded as she began looking through her bag for her sunscreen. She spread her towel out on the sand and handed Matt his. He followed her actions before removing his shirt and lying down to admire the beautiful scene before him. An awkward silence followed as neither one wanted to admit that they both knew that this was becoming more than just sex. Emily decided that she needed to break the tension that was now surrounding them if either one of them was going to enjoy the beach.

"Hey Matt, can you help me with this please?" Emily asked sheepishly holding out the bottle of sunscreen.

"Yeah, sure." Matt smiled knowing it was a peace offering. He took the sunscreen and began rubbing it on Emily's shoulders. She leaned in to his touch loving the feel of his hands massaging her body. She let out a contented sigh as Matt grinned knowing he was the envy of every guy on that beach. Emily leaned into Matt as he finished applying the lotion to her back. She smiled as she felt his arms once again encircle her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Matt." She whispered. "I'm really glad we came here."

"Me too Em." Matt said quietly into her ear. She kissed him as they both lay down on their towels to enjoy the sun.


	5. Secrets of the Heart

Back in LA – Ch. 5

Emily opened her eyes and glanced at her partner. Matt was sound asleep comfortably lying on the beach. The intensity of his snoring was growing stronger causing Emily to giggle. She was afraid people walking by might hear him and decided that waking him up would be in her best interest. As she reached over to touch his arm, she chose to take a photo to have this moment on record just in case she needed it later for blackmailing purposes. Emily pulled her digital camera out of her bag and snapped a photo of her sleeping partner. She smiled as she thought about the fact that she would like to have one of the two of them, but since it was just sex, Matt would probably never agree to that. Her grin grew wider as she laid her head on his chest and held out her arm above them taking a picture. Matt had awoken when he felt the pressure of her head against his bare chest, but was curious to see what she was doing. Emily snapped a few more pictures before laying her camera down and turning to wake Matt up. She was surprised to find his eyes already open.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Matt asked intrigued by this beautiful woman in his arms.

"Uh, nothing." Emily replied blushing slightly and sitting up.

"Let me see the pictures." Matt said hoping she would relinquish the camera without a fight.

"What pictures?" Emily responded looking away and putting her camera back in her bag.

Matt sat up reaching around her and pulling her bag onto his lap. He pulled out the camera and began looking through the photos she had stored on it. To his surprise, there were more pictures of the two of them and some of just him other than the ones she just took. Matt looked at all of them as Emily bit her bottom lip. Matt put the camera back in her bag and handed it to her before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to comfort her. Emily smiled sheepishly as she waited for Matt to tell her it was over. Matt pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist feeling her relax against his body. She leaned into him knowing this was probably the last time she would get to be like this with him.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me you wanted pictures of us?" Matt asked feeling hurt that she wouldn't notify him first.

"Well, um, it's kind of a girlfriend thing to do, and we, well, we are, I don't know." Emily stumbled over her words as she spoke causing Matt to pull her closer and beam with joy.

"We both know we're friends and obviously we're getting to know watch other better, a lot better. We can take pictures together okay." Matt reasoned knowing that his mind was made up a long time ago that this was more than just sex.

Emily stood up grabbing her towel and placing it in her bag before taking Matt's hand and pulling him up. Matt picked up his towel and added it to her bag taking it from her and slinging it over his shoulder. Matt took her hand and they walked along the shoreline for a while collecting interesting looking shells and taking in the beauty of the ocean before heading back to their hotel.

Emily fell on the bed upon entering the room completely content to stay in the room the rest of the night. Matt collapsed next to her placing one hand on her exposed stomach. Emily let out a sigh and covered Matt's hand with hers.

"Hey Emily, What do you want to do about dinner?" Matt asked his stomach growling on cue.

Emily sat up and looked at him mischievously before speaking, "I think we should stay in tonight and order room service."

Matt grinned, "I agree. How about a shower before we look over the menu?"

Emily stood up and removed her sarong heading into the bathroom. Matt followed closely behind watching her remove each piece of her bating suit and climbing into the huge walk-in shower and turning on the water. Matt joined her and the relaxed as their bodies became one. Emily knew that they would be okay and that he really didn't care about the pictures and Matt knew that he was giving Emily the reassurance she needed even thought she would never admit it.


	6. The trip home

Back in LA- Chapter 6

Matt awoke the next morning dreading what was to come. He enjoyed the weekend excursion very much and wanted it to continue. He wished that they could go back home and keep going in their relationship like this, but he knew that would never happen. Emily was intent on keeping it a secret. As his thoughts progressed, he was unaware of the fact that the woman who captivated him was awake and fighting her own battle in her mind.

Emily awoke wrapped tightly in Matt's arms. She thought about the night before and the many times they made love. It felt good to be so free in their relationship and as much as she hated to admit it, she longed for it to be more than just sex. Matt seemed content with things the way they were. He was intent on keeping it a secret and she was afraid to lose her job. What was she thinking getting involved with her partner? She wanted a real relationship that she could talk about with her friends instead of them all thinking she was making up this guy she was seeing so they would stop trying to fix her up on blind dates. Emily moved slightly in the strong arms encircling her. She let out a sigh of contentment as she turned to meet his face.

Matt smiled as he was greeted with those beautiful hazel eyes. He slid his hand up her arm and gently caressed her cheek. Emily grinned as she kissed the palm of Matt's hand. Matt carefully rolled her over onto her back and began kissing her lips passionately. Emily ran her hands up and down his back moving her body to give him easy access to anywhere he wanted to go. Matt took control and they both moved in a rhythm of a seasoned couple.

Matt lay on his back while Emily ran her fingers over his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. She placed kisses on her pillow before asking, "What time is check out again?"

Matt smiled knowing what she was thinking. "Not for another two hours. Why?"

"Well, we both have to shower and if we do it together we'll save time."

"Yeah. Is that what you're thinking?" Matt asked hoping for a window to her soul.

"No, but it's a good distraction." Emily laughed propping her head up so she could look at Matt's face.

"I like the way you think Lehman." Matt said as he got up and headed into the bathroom.

Emily smiled as she watched him go before getting up and following him. "Hey Matt, I'm glad we came here and did this."

"Me to Em, now come here." Matt grabbed Emily and pulled her into the flowing water their kisses and other activities causing as much steam on the mirror as the hot water.

An hour and a half later, they found their way to the car and slipped into their old pattern as they made the drive back to L.A.


	7. More

Back in L.A. Ch. 7

Matt dropped Emily off at her apartment before heading home. He opened his mail, grabbed a beer and flipped on Sports Center. He noticed the light on his answering machine was blinking several times. He got up to check it, Frank, Duff, his cousin, Frank, Emily. Emily? He skipped the other messages to hear that one.

"Hi Matt, I know you just dropped me off and you're not home yet. I just wanted you to know I had a good time this weekend. Thanks."

Matt smiled, knowing that she had good time made him happy. He hoped they would have many more weekends just like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Matt dropped Emily off, she got right back in he routine. She walked in the door and flipped through her mail finding her bills. She turned on her computer so that she could immediately pay them. While waiting for it to boot up, she placed a phone call to Matt's answering machine at home.

Why did I do that? She wondered while mindlessly clicking things online. I did have a good time. I hope he did too. Emily was startled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing.

She looked at the caller I.D. and smiled. Matt Flannery came across the screen. She answered hoping that he could not hear the pounding of her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello." Emily said in a soft voice grinning as she leaned back against the couch and stretched her legs out in front of her on the floor.

"Hi. Thanks for the message." Matt stated his voice indicating his joy.

"Your welcome." Emily spoke in a much softer voice showing her shyness.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a good time too." Matt responded trying to calm her nerves.

"Thanks. So what's up?" She asked not wanting to end the conversation just yet.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice." Matt replied realizing he had just revealed his feelings without meaning to. "I mean, I thought I should call you back."

"Oh really, I like that you called me." Emily surprised herself in saying.

"Good, I'll do it more often. Hey Emily, I know we just got home, but do you want to meet at the Westin later?" Matt questioned knowing that he wanted to hold her again.

"I want to, I do, but I need to do laundry and we have to work tomorrow. I don't know if it's a good idea." Emily answered biting her bottom lip. She really wanted to say yes, but she was scared.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Matt said dejectedly.

"Matt, how about if I meet you there around 9:30." That gives me time to settle in here a little and still enough time for us to, you know before we have to get some sleep.

"Only if you're sure…" He was interrupted.

"I want to. I'll see you then." She said before quickly hanging up and unpacking her bag. She proceeded to pack a new bag for the night and even threw in a sexy little red negligee she thought might spice things up a bit, not that they needed help. She did her laundry and finished up her to do list before heading out the door and across town to meet Matt.

Matt unpacked and watched the highlight reel from the Cubs game. He looked at the clock and noticed he had a few minutes to pack a bag before he had to leave. He wanted to be there before her. He carelessly threw clothes in a bag and left his home to go to the Westin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had just reached the exit when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it off her hip and flipped it open. She scrolled to the text message inbox and saw the information she needed. Room 225. She was slightly disappointed that she didn't beat him there, but she was also excited to have him hold her again.

Matt paced the room trying to figure out where to wait for her. Her didn't want to seem too eager, but they were beyond that point now. He knew this was more than just sex and he suspected Emily did too. They enjoyed each other's company too much for it not to be something more. Just then he heard a knock at the door. She was there. He felt his hands get sweaty and his heart begin to race. Why did this woman turn him into a teenage boy with raging hormones whenever she got near him? He opened the door and pulled her inside quickly placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Emily dropped her bag as she jumped up wrapping her legs around Matt. He locked the door before walking over to the bed. She definitely wasn't going to need that nightie tonight. Matt lowered Emily to the bed and removed his shirt.

"Someone's a little anxious tonight." Emily laughed as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Nope, I just know what I want." Matt replied lifting her shirt off and joining her on the bed.

"Well then, I guess I better let you have it then." Emily smiled seductively flipping Matt over and removing her pants while Matt laughed.

They took turns taking control before Emily finally relinquished to Matt's touch. They made love passionately before they fell asleep in each other's arms ready to face the reality of their world in the morning. They both knew that as long as they were together tonight, tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
